


Futanari Twingle: Rape Role-Play

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Castration, Dwarf, Elf, F/F, Fantasy, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Kissing, Magic, Rape, Roleplay, Rupture, Sex, Threesome, Weapons, ballbusting, blowjob, fight, handjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Rape Role-Play

Greetings, traveller. My name is Lucida and I'm currently on my way back from picking groceries with my newly found elf friend, walking through the busy streets of Castle Cumminghead. I rented a small, almost empty house by the market and decorated it with magic, adding carpets, beds, statues and such. To suit our royal needs, ya know...  
  
A few weeks ago, when I was moving through the bushes of a very dense jungle, I stumbled upon my elven companion here, which I named Neeya. It has a nice ring to it, whaddya think? (See: Futanari Twingle: Jungle Encounter)  
  
So, I was playing with my shoulder-length, reddish hair while all the packs with food were floating behind my voluptuous butt. Oh, how lazy I am...  
  
I smiled to passers-by, showing off my shiny vampire fangs and letting them know with whom they might be dealing here. Gotta get the riff-raff straight and respectful, cuz' I'm staying around for a while.  
  
So I was wearing my usual high-class vampire attire: A web of thick, black strings that coat my shoulders, a silk bra that covers just my nipples and couple of thicker strings that hold my penis up, exposing my loosely-hanging gonads. It's a trend among vampires to show off what they have. A lot of people seem to cover their genitals for no reason... A shame.  
  
After a while my mouth got tired of smiling, so I just turned my head and rested my eyes on my beautiful, tall servant's jiggly titties... She had them partially covered by a leather jacket that I gifted her, but there was still a lot of abundant, smooth & bouncy left to stare at... I also gave her a nice mini-skirt, to show off her elven bootey.  
  
I loved to ogle her. To just admire her nice, muscular tummy, her long neck that could engulf the entirety of my cock, even when I enlarge it. Her bare feet that seem to repel dirt and mud... Oh, how I love getting footjobs from her...  
  
Neeya was turn into a vampireling by me that time, in the jungle, which means she has fangs of her own, possesses speed and strength that easily out-power normal elves, dwarves, humans and other races...   
  
Also, she's immortal! Just like me. I have magic though, so I'm still much stronger than her.  
  
After we found out that we actually like each other very much, she proclaimed to be my life-long partner and servant, which I accepted with pleasure. She's gorgeous. Her tits are large and plump, her butt is just perfect, she's pretty as fuck and the sex is excellent. She adores my long cock and loves to abuse my nuts! I guess primal instincts.  
  
I taught her many things, including civilised speech, manners and rules of common people. She doesn't speak perfect English, but oh well... She's got only the whole eternity to learn...  
  
Okay, enough with the chit-chat. My main plan for today is a little role-play involving me, Neeya and an old friend of mine that lives in this town.  
  
Lola was her name. And she absolutely adored playing with me when I was visiting. Lola is a female dwarf that's just SO adorable! And just to be clear here: Dwarves look just like humans, but are well... Much shorter and cuter!  
  
Their heads are like, in the same height as my abdomen, so perfect height for... Some things. Hehe...  
  
So after we arrived home and I put the bags in the pantry, I returned to the living room and approached Neeya with a salacious smile.  
  
"Hey Neeya... Do you think we got some free time now for something... Enjoyable?" I embraced her tightly, looking her straight in the eyes, our tits pressing against each other.  
  
"Hmm... Lucida thinking of fun things with her joy-staff and my sugar-spot?" Neeya smiled, instantly reading my mind... What a bright girl she is.  
  
"Oh baby... You are so smart..." I kissed her luscious lips, grabbing her ample ass cheeks, she giggled.  
  
"Mmm... Does Lucida want her love-orbs crushed?" Saying that, she wrapped her smooth fingers around my exposed, saggy testes. Her elven hands were kinda big, but they were nothing for my orange-sized gonads.  
  
"Uhh..." I grunted, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of her strong, warrior hands kneading on my balls. "I would love to, baby, that's why I have a little surprise for you today."  
  
As I finished my sentence, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in!" I shouted, knowing who that was.  
  
A really short, silver-haired girl entered our house and waved to us.  
  
"Hiya, Lucy!" Lola grinned adorably. She wore a cute, black dress with a nice cleavage on her medium-sized breasts.  
  
Two charming ponytails sat on each side of her head, held up by two black, laced ribbons. She was also wearing a pair of black, shining slippers. A maid it was then...  
  
"And who is this pretty petticoat?" The petite girl winked at Neeya, checking out her round butt that I was currently groping.  
  
"Well now, this is my companion, Neeya. She'll be joining us today." I proclaimed with a smug smile on my face.  
  
"Hm... Never done it with an elf. Too feral... Maybe it's time to try something new." Thought Lola, her smile unconsciously growing larger.  
  
"Gods, Lola, you look so cute today..." I couldn't hold it back and I hugged her, picking her off the ground.  
  
I felt as my penis rubbed on her belly. Now it was nicely wrapped around between her tummy and mine, I subtly moved my hips to make the most of the moment, feeling as my glans positioned itself on her cleavage.  
  
"Thanks, my love, but I think you forgot about our little rule..." With a little irritation in her tone, she raised her leg back and then shoved her knee right into my bare balls that were just in the perfect height for her to do so. "No picking up the dwarf..."  
  
My knees bent automatically as her small knee hit the top half of both my rather large testicles. My fetish kicked in instantly and my dick began to expand.  
  
The truth is... I didn't forget the rule. I knew she would do that. And if you didn't catch that already, I love my balls abused, kicked and punched... The harder, the better. I am invincible after all and can regenerate from everything. I once had my balls squashed completely between a rock and a steel boot belonging to a very jealous lady-knight. But anyway...  
  
"Sorry..." I whispered in glorious pain, putting Lola down and bending in half, hands resting on my knees.  
  
"Hi there Neeya. I'm Lola" Lola smiled, ignoring me and went to shake hands with Neeya, which was like, 2 times taller than her.  
  
"Greetings, small person." Neeya mirrored Lola's smile and looked at my backside. "You kick Lucida in love-orbs too weak... Look how it's done."  
  
Having said that, Neeya quickly approached my ass, rested her hands on my hips and crushed my balls against my pelvis with a powerful knee. My whole body jumped up and I landed on my face and knees, moaning in pleasure. I caressed my precious nuts and rocked from left to right. It hurt so good...  
  
"Oooh..." Lola's eyebrow raised slightly, she bit her lower lip. "Yeah... That's what I like to see. I think we'll become good friends, Neeya." She winked at my partner while I got up, supporting myself against the wall.  
  
"God..." My eyes rolled up, my balls nearly popped from that ferocious hit. "Okay, ladies... Enough courtesies... The reason that I gathered you here, today, is that we'll play a little role-based game." I cleared my throat, nullified the pain in my crotch with a spell and then stood straight, folding my arms.  
  
"So... The rules, master?" Lola was intrigued as always.  
  
"Oh, no 'masters' today, my sweet peach-pie." I grinned. "Today... I am going to rape you..."  
  
Lola's eyes sparkled with agitation. She grabbed the sides of her dress excitedly, her mouth gaping ever so little.  
  
"Rape? But rape is... when it is against will, isn't it?" Neeya seemed confused.  
  
"That's right. That's why it's a role-play. You have to act. Fun, right?" I approached her and caressed her shoulders. "Don't worry. I know that you'd like to take me here and now with my as well as your full consent, my love... Isn't that right, Lola? You'd like to get fucked by me here and now, too?" I glanced at Lola, whose breath was somewhat hasty...  
  
Lola's heart was pounding hard and her panties were already wet. This idea was absolutely marvellous. She waited for something like this for a long while.  
  
"Yes! Definitely!" She emerged from her reverie and gazed at me with a lustful look. Then she turned her head towards Neeya "Sweetie, you get the rules, right?"  
  
"Well... not quite." Neeya still showed the sighs of confusion. How would she get fucked by me against her will?? "I love my Lucida, I love her pleasure rod! I want it no matter what!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But you also know how to behave during rape, huh?" Lola came closer and lifted my left nut with her palm, putting a little pressure on it. "You'll have to defend yourself. Aim for your attacker's most vulnerable parts..." Lola smiled, looking Neeya in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, I know how to defend myself! I did it with Lucida in the forest! I kicked her hanging stones very hard!" Neeya sounded proud. "Lucida is futanari! Futanari has love-orbs between legs. Really sensitive!"  
  
"Uh, well... You were the one that attacked me..." I eyerolled.  
  
"Hahaha, she must've pounded your balls real good!" Lola laughed, amused. She was still weighing my massive nutsack with her hand. It was fairly heavy. And too big for her tiny hand...  
  
"Okay, okay! I get it. Now... Let's have fun." I put on my evil smile and backed up a little.  
  
"Right. Neeya... We are about to get raped, remember. So act adequately." Lola explained. She was really into role-plays. An experienced individual...  
  
"Yeah! I will aim for Lucida's weak, fragile jewels to prevent rape!" Neeya re-assured herself.  
  
I was definitely pleased with the scenario... Those two ladies know their stuff. Neeya is a warrior elf and Lola is a quite violent dwarf. Oh, let the games begin...  
  
"So the situation is as it goes: You two are in your home, preparing for a bath. Suddenly, a burglar breaks in. That's me. Seeing you both naked, my instincts dictate what to do. You then try to prevent the... inevitable... Got it?"  
  
Both girls nodded enthusiastically, taking their clothes off. I felt as my dong twitched, already hard from impatience. I already upped my libido and semen production, so there will be a lot of fun and frustration tonight...  
  
Using a teleportation spell, I materialized in front of the bedroom window and watched as Neeya sat on the bed and Lola slowly folded her dress, eagerly awaiting any suspicious sounds.  
  
My tactic was to get them to spot me, get hit a few times and then fuck the living shit out of them both...  
  
I entered the house from the back and proceeded to tip-toe through the corridor. A faint chatter could be heard from the bedroom. It looked like Neeya and Lola were getting to know each other.  
  
All of a sudden, a lustful moan resonated from my room. My eyebrow raised up and I approached the door, opening it slightly.  
  
Neeya was lying on the bed, Lola on top of her, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Not expecting such a lovely view on my bed, I smiled widely and released my boner from the black strings. The monster flopped down, arching down like a swan's neck. My eyes widened as Lola started to suck at Neeya's breast, her moans made my dick jump in excitement.  
  
Just as I wanted to grab my cock and have a go at it, Lola raised her head and spotted my face in the dark corridor. With a shocked expression, she stood up and pointed at me.  
  
"Neeya, there is someone in there!!!" Her act was quite convincing, as I expected.  
  
"Huh?! What? Who goes there!?!" Neeya barged out of the room, grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to the wall.  
  
I was surprised, to say the least, Neeya was really into it. My feet didn't even touch the floor.  
  
"Who are you?!" Neeya shouted, her tone full of demand.  
  
"An unwanted intruder, it would seem." Lola joined her, standing beside her and eyeing my body. "And a pervert, obviously. Why else would she be naked... Were you staring at us?!"  
  
"N-No...! I just..." I tried to make an excuse, but my mind was going stuck on the moment I saw them kissing passionately. My elven companion stared at me angrily, still holding me pinned to the wall, my dick sticking out, nearly touching her toned stomach.  
  
"Yes? You just... what?! Fucking pervert!!!" Lola shouted and swung her fist at me.  
  
Her small posture and the fact that I was hovering in the air allowed her only to reach my dangling balls, so she uppercutted them, jabbing her small fist right in-between my orbs from below.  
  
"Oh! God! Such a puny blow! Please! Are you really that pathetic?!" I grinned, looking at Lola's confused face.  
  
Her response was to batter my nuts as hard as she could against the wall. I felt her small fists digging into my testicles with no escape route, wall behind them and my thighs to the sides! Blow after blow, she tried to smash my gonads into the wooden planks to weaken me. I flinched, clenching my teeth and squinting my eyes.  
  
"That good enough?! Pervert!" Lola had a satisfied smile on her face. She folded her arms and stared at me.  
  
Neeya let go of me and I slid down, hands instantly went to protect my balls.  
  
"Ugh... Actually... You know what?" I groaned. "Since you already caught me... I'm going to be a lot more than a pervert!" I stood up, legs wide apart, showing them that I'm tough. A wild grin appeared on my face as my boner pointed straight at Lola's face.  
  
"Now... I'm also gonna be a rapist!" I shouted and tried to grab Lola, but Neeya stood in the way.  
  
My elven companion shielded Lola, pushed me back and launched a powerful kick to my groin.  
  
Neeya's tidal bone crushed the underside of my balls and picked me off of the ground a little before sending me to my knees, my eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Quickly! Subdue her!" Lola yelled.  
  
Neeya hopped behind me and locked my arms, holding them on my back and exposing me to Lola. I was forced to stand on shaking legs, my boner still sticking out, nearly poking Lola in the eye.  
  
Lola's expression changed from a little worried to a vicious smile. She approached my crotch and slid her palm along my long dick.  
  
"Oh you naughty, naughty perv. A 'rapist' you say? You're pathetic..." She scoffed, looking at me from below with her big, adorable eyes.  
  
I didn't expert her hands to caress my cock at this point, but she did exactly that. Her palms and fingers started to massage my shaft up and down, her hands far too tiny to fully wrap around my giant cock.  
  
"A few hits to your fragile gems and you are done for..." The girl got me hypnotized with her motion. Both her hands were stroking each side of my raging boner, her full lips gently puffed, nearly kissing the tip. I thought I'd cum right there, but then a sudden, sharp sensation came in from below.  
  
Neeya, still holding me from behind, launched her leg and kicked my relaxed gonads, making scrambled eggs for breakfast.  
  
I yelped and bowed down like a real monarch, to which Lola reacted by slapping me across the face.  
  
"Stay up, idiot! Or I'm gonna bite your balls off!" Lola demanded.  
  
"A-Are you serious?!" My confused eyes rested on her face.  
  
My acting was over, but Lola took it as the rapist's response. I seriously didn't think she would do it...  
  
"Oh, you wanna find out?!" Lola frowned.  
  
I stayed quiet, raising and standing like a statue, my legs spread and my arms behind my back. I observed Lola as she continued to massage my throbbing member.  
  
Her eyes were piercing a hole in me, ogling my shaft. I didn't consider handjobs an effective way of getting rid of a rapist, but welp, It worked out for me...  
  
I sighed in delight as my eyes went up and I neared a massive climax. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of two small hands caressing the sides of my cock with increasing speed.  
  
"Now!" Yelled Lola and I felt as Neeya kicked the back side of my knee.  
  
I was forced to go down and as my knees made contact with the floor, Lola launched her leg and kicked my enormous testicles. I tried to curl up, but Neeya was still holding me.  
  
Lola kicked me again, thrashing my gonads around. She then stepped to the side and I was sent flying towards kitchen from Neeya's push. I landed face first onto the floor and as I groaned and tried to recover, my legs were pried apart by Neeya's strong arms. I was on my stomach and couldn't do anything to stop her.  
  
My beloved elf then fiercely stomped on my long penis, trapping it between the wooden floor and her perfect, smooth sole.  
  
"Excellent!" Lola was pleased as she neared my exposed, defenceless balls.  
  
My nuts were lying on each side of my dick, all red from the kicks. The girls were now both standing between my legs.  
  
What Lola did was especially cruel. (And that means good for me!) She lifted her foot and started to stomp on my balls rapidly. Her foot was so small that she had to stomp on one orb at a time.  
  
I was in heaven. I bit my lip and tried to rub the bottom of my trapped dick on Neeya's sole and toes.  
  
The bottom of my dickhead rubbed her heel and she noticed it. She started to move her foot, grinding her sole against my meat and squeezing it painfully.  
  
Again, I was close to achieving orgasm, but Lola had some paranormal climax-detection powers, because she immediately stopped kicking my nuts and backed away, ordering Neeya to do the same.  
  
"Ah... Goddess damn it!" I groaned and stood up.  
  
I dusted off my shoulders and turned around to face them.  
  
"Okay, you two think you can take me on, huh? To weaken me with those miserable kicks and punches?" I smiled again, but then Lola whipped out a small metal bat from behind her. (Would you look at that!)  
  
"...?! Wait, that's cheating! Where did you get th-"  
  
Unfortunately I didn't get to finish the sentence, because Neeya lunged at me and pinned me to the kitchen cupboard. She grabbed my arms and we started to grapple. The elf spread my thighs with her legs, unlocking an easy way to my vulnerable genitals for Lola. I could only see Neeya's evil smile and I understood her way of thinking, making way for Lola's wrath down below.  
  
The only thing left for me was to await the moment Lola is going to smack my heavy pair of bollocks with cold, hard metal. Splendid.  
  
The adorable dwarf charged forward, lifting the bat up above her head and making a full golf-swing before hitting my bare, dangling testicles with it. I yelped, still trying to out-force Neeya, my teeth clenched and eyes crossed.   
  
I felt as that swing mutilated my defenceless gonads, weakening my grip and stance. Lola was of most efficient height and in a perfect position to attack my exposed, heavy-hanging storages of yogurt and she made sure that I feel her petite but ravenous figure's full strength.  
  
I erroneously thought that one hit would satisfy her, but Lola took another. With rage of a thousand dwarves, she swung and thrashed my nuts against the cupboard. My knees bent from the pain that exploded in my abdomen and the very next second I was thrown down to lie on the counter by Neeya, knocking off all the dishes to the ground.  
  
"Yes! Make the rapist weaker!!" Screamed Neeya, pinning me down. She was standing so close now that my boner was resting along her stomach and my glans was surrounded by her breasts. My legs were apart and my balls were tightly tugged between Neeya's thighs right underneath her wet, elven pussy, looking like it was her who had them.  
  
Lola happily complied to the elf's request, taking the bat and started bashing it against my squished gonads.  
  
Neeya, feeling that my balls are being smashed directly between her muscular thighs, flexed her muscles, squashing my giant pair between her thighs abruptly. It was like two hammers destroying a pair of watermelons from each side.  
  
My testicles were crushed completely between Neeya's thick thighs. It made a sound similiar to mincing meat and I felt them pop with juices. There was simply not enough space for them and they cracked like a pair of eggs.

I came instantly, my eyes went to the back of my skull. My hard boner began to spurt my compressed milk between Neeya's tits, hitting her chin. Massive globs of cum shot out of my throbbing cock and coated Neeya's big honkers in a thick layer of semen.  
  
A few powerful, rapid gushes of cum flew throughout my rock-hard penis in an almost bruising manner.  
  
"Argh, oh goddess of sex...!" I squeaked in the middle of orgasm.  
  
I slid down and sat on the floor, semen dripping from my cumhole. "We- We have to stop for just a sec. I need to fix my nuts. Guh... Popped..."  
  
"Whoops! Sorry, darling! I was too hard on them!" Neeya giggled. She was accustomed to my balls popping.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Lola was staring curiously at my mush-filled sack.  
  
"It's not that bad. I'm a vampire, sweetpie. And a great sorceress, too." I raised my hand above my crushed testicles and started to regenerate the broken tissue. Five seconds later I had two, perfectly healthy testicles lying on the floor.  
  
"I always like when she does her thing." Neeya was mesmerized, she gave me a hand and I stood up.  
  
"Oh, thank you darling..." I smiled to her and kissed her luscious lips. "But where were we... Oh, right!"  
  
I pushed Neeya to the table and tried to crawl onto her, but she was too quick.  
  
Neeya straightened her leg, hitting my balls with her hard tibial bone. Lola sprinted behind me and pushed my nuts forward just as Neeya got down from the table, preparing a cooperative attack!  
  
The elf got down on one knee and as Lola was holding my balls forward, fully exposed, Neeya punched the orbs with overwhelming strength.  
  
Her knuckles rammed into my sensitive pair, making a loud *clap* sound. Even Lola was knocked back a little.  
  
"Ouch! That got to hurt! Even I felt it!" Lola rubbed her wrists, making an impressed face and looking at me, as I collapsed on the floor.  
  
My dick decided to release a random spurt of cum from that hit. With eyes nearly out of orbits, I grabbed at my poor girls, moaning in pain. "Ogghhh... Gohd..." I smiled goofily, squinting my eyes.  
  
"Get up!" Neeya shouted, grabbing my hair and lifting me.  
  
"How about more blows to your oversized jewels, darling?" Lola chuckled, hitting my nuts from behind.  
  
"Ah! No! That's enough..." A wild smile slowly settled on my face. "I had enough. I came to rape you, and that's what I intend to do."  
  
Both girls scoffed, but I'm a futa of my word...  
  
I released a small power wave, knocking both girls down. Lola was seeing birds and stars, so with a grin, I approached Neeya, folding my arms under my breasts. My massive boner was proudly twitching above Neeya, currently lying between my legs. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Suck it!" I demanded, smiling evilly and looking at Neeya with confidence in my eyes. "Show me what those elven lips can do..."  
  
"Oh, with pleas- NO!!!" Neeya was lying, so she took the advantage and started to pummel my unprotected genitals, digging her heels into my vulnerable jewels, but to no avail.  
  
In spite of having my sensitive organs absolutely flailed with hard hits, I stood, unaffected. I simply lowered the sensitivity in my balls. It was time to fill the girls up to brim...  
  
"Wh- what?" Neeya was looking at my orbs as she smashed them against my pelvic bone and couldn't believe that I didn't even flinch.  
  
"A long night before us, girls! Let's get to it!" I grabbed Neeya's hair and made her kneel before me. Then I positioned my stupidly large cock in front of her mouth and thrust forward.  
  
Neeya grabbed my thighs, her eyes wide in shock. I inserted about half of my dick in her pretty mouth, when it started to feel extremely tight.  
  
Tears began to run down her cheeks, her hands were searching for a weak spot. After a moment of gagging and struggling she reached my nuts and grabbed them in a vice-like grip. One hand on each gonad, she began to squeeze them hard, digging her nails into my scrotum.  
  
"Ohh... Just like that, honey!" I moaned, spreading my legs wider and inserting more of my love-meat down her throat, letting her know how helpless she is, even after digging her sharp nails into my nutsack.  
  
Her only response was to yank my testicles down hard and increase the tenacity of her grip. I dug my toes into the wooden planks, making an ahegao face.  
  
Neeya started to cough, her eyes went to the back of her skull. I was cautious not to suffocate her of course and I had in mind what she said to me some time ago... 'She low-key liked to be gagged'.  
  
When I buried the entirety of my boner down her narrow throat and arched back with delight, she let go of my nuts and started to batter them with flurry of hellish uppercuts.  
  
Blow after blow, her warrior fists flattened my unprotected, low-hanging gonads, trying to make a pulp out of them. She even tried to bury her sharp, vampireling teeth in the base of my dick, but she only managed to make couple of subtle marks on my skin.  
  
"Bad, bad girl..." I started to aggressively assault her throat, thrusting my cock back and forth, she moaned so adorably.  
  
After a dozen or so of the most desperate, violent hits to my genitals, she started to pass out, so I backed away, taking my dick out of her mouth with a wet *schlock*.  
  
Neeya gasped for air and fell to all fours, gagging and coughing.  
  
My entire boner was covered in her elven saliva, a tiny bubble of pre-cum dripping from the tip. I grabbed my boner and slowly, methodically stroked it with my hand sliding ever so easily on the moist surface.  
  
My beloved elf raised her head with a satisfied smile and glassy eyes.  
  
"I love when you do that..." She smirked.  
  
Just as she said that, we heard Lola raising from the ground.  
  
"Woah... How long I was out? And what the hell was that? An earthquake?" She looked confused.  
  
"Shut your little dwarf mouth and get over here, you're missing all the fun!" I pointed at Neeya with my chin.  
  
Lola glanced at Neeya, slowly recovering from the floor, then looked me in the eyes.  
  
"... You really need to lie on the table. I have an idea."  
  
I raised my eyebrows and complied. If it meant more fun, then why not. Especially if it was an idea from a perverted dwarf.  
  
"Elf. Get on her. And work that giant slab of meat. I take the stones." She was eyeing my bruised, swollen balls with lustful gaze.  
  
Neeya eagerly got on top of me, making a 69 position. I had the beautiful view of her smooth elven pussy and ass above me. She started to suck on my raging boner, devouring a little above one third of my meat and massaging the rest with her hands in a twist-like motion.  
  
The slurping and sucking sounds filled the kitchen and it was music to my ears. I grabbed at Neeya's abundant ass cheeks and started to lick her cunt.  
  
At the other end, Lola stared at my rod being sucked with elvish efficiency. She approached my legs, spread them as wide as she could and then sat on a stool beside the table.  
  
Lola tapped on my fleshy testicles, then hugged them, rubbing her face all over them. She even bit my sack skin couple of times, before fiercely slapping my testes.  
  
"You've always been very fertile. With those abnormally fucking large stones of yours..." She was getting of to that, slapping my jewels from left and right continuously. "Hitting your precious testicles is the only way to make you feel pain, isn't it?" She bit her lower lip, landing a punch on my left nut.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll take care of you now, make sure you give us a generous reward though." She grabbed my balls and began to knead at them, then stuck her face in-between and started to lick and suck at my bruised pair zealously.  
  
So Lola was playing with my swollen balls, Neeya was deepthroating my tense cock and I was between her thighs, going out of my mind.  
  
My genitals were caressed by two heavenly creatures, both sucking and massaging my sensitive organs.  
  
Neeya's hands were tightening with each stroke, her tongue rubbing against my shaft and my glans deep in her throat. Lola had her face buried in my nuts, kneading on them with her tiny hands.  
  
I could feel a deep rumble building inside my massaged gonads.  
  
Massive spasms began to shake my balls, Lola bit my scrotum and hugged the orbs hard, feeling how they trembled.  
  
"Faster!" I managed to gasp before freezing from bliss.  
  
Neeya upped her tempo, stroking my shaft and sucking on my dick like a maniac.  
  
My whole body tensed, my hands held onto Neeya's butt and my toes curled as I straightened my legs. Neeya's thighs tightened around my head too as she reached climax from the blowjob and my tongue in her pussy.  
  
A jolt of power rushed through my balls, releasing a wave of pure fire into my urethra and then straight into Neeya's contracting throat.  
  
Liters of, what it felt like, molten lava erupted from the tip of my dick, overflowing Neeya's throat.  
  
Cum began to spurt from her nostrils as she was still massaging my rock-hard member.  
  
Lola watched as my balls pulled up strongly, she kissed them and kneaded at them when my climax intensified and even tried to pull them away from my pelvis as they contracted up.  
  
Sudden jolts of pleasure continued to overwhelm my senses as my dick was releasing copious amounts of thick, creamy semen out straight to Neeya's stomach.  
  
Neeya was forced to withdraw her head, turning it to the side and deal with liters of thick, sticky jizz in her mouth and throat. She managed to swallow it all with wildness in her eyes. She continued to massage my erupting cock spraying cum like a garden hose.  
  
I slowly relaxed my muscles, panting heavily and watching my massive boner ooze with final, weaker shots of semen.  
  
"Oh my goddess... It was the best, most-" I started, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"No no no no... That is not an ending speech, my dear" Said Lola, leaning above my relaxed testicles. "You got off twice. Neeya came with you. It's time for that slab of meat to do what it's meant to do..." She smiled viciously, ogling my still hard boner covered in cum and saliva.  
  
"That's right, Lucida. You have to make love to Lola. She's our guest!" Neeya backed away, shoving her tits in my face on her way down.  
  
"Alright. You don't have to ask twice!" I got off of the table and looked at Lola, who was eagerly awaiting her turn. I bowed down a little and picker her up again, counting on a kick to my overworked nuts. Lola's eyes squinted as she did what I expected.  
  
Her foot went back first and then she rammed it between my balls, making me fall on knees.  
  
"Ooh... Right in the jewels again!" Neeya cheered. "Okay, you two have fun, I'm going to wash myself!"  
  
"The intimate pain. You earn every last bit of it." Lola grinned as I let go of her sides, grabbing my balls.  
  
She didn't expect a sudden attack, as I pushed her back and as she was lying on the floor, I slapped my meat on her naked body.  
  
"Woah! Hold on there, cowgirl! I don't think it will fit!" She gulped, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Calm down... It did last time." I winked and started to insert my stiff wand into her dwarven cunt. She had a tiny, silver triangle made of pubic hair just above her pussy. It looked absolutely adorable.  
  
As my dickhead passed her entrance, she let out a sweet, lustful moan and unintentionally jolted her foot, hooking it on my dangling nuts.  
  
I growled wildly as pain in my crotch motivated me and I buried about a half of my length in her, making Lola scream in pleasure.  
  
She grabbed at my boobs and started to play with my nipples as her eyes went up and she bit her lower lip hard, putting both of her feet on my loosely hanging testicles and sort of holding them with her soles.  
  
"Oh yes! I want to feel them pulsate again!" She cooed.  
  
My breath became ragged and I felt as a wild, ferocious feeling took over my body.  
  
I started to thrust wildly into Lola as she tried to squeeze my nutsack with her tiny feet from both sides.  
  
We both moaned as an unexpected wave of pleasure overwhelmed us and I erupted again, my cum spraying her insides.  
  
Lola came at the same time, juices spouting from her pussy. Her feet felt as powerful spasms made my gonads jump and jerk uncontrollably.  
  
We were so excited that it took less than two minutes for both of us to reach mutual climax.  
  
I emptied my balls and looked at the pure, innocent creature underneath me.  
  
"Jeez. Sorry. You were- I was-" I tried to explain myself, but Lola just smiled.  
  
"Amazing." She giggled. "I never came so much with such low effort."  
  
I chuckled and grabbed the base of my cock as I slowly took it out of her and helped her stand up, which was kind of tough for her at this moment. Cum was dripping from her pussy aswell as from my dick. My balls were feeling very sensitive and used up.  
  
"I hope you liked my role-play thing, miss Lola." I wiped my cock off with magic as it started to lose its stiffness.  
  
"Oh, it was a role-play at the beginning, most certainly, miss Lucida." She proclaimed. "But we just couldn't stay in our roles, could we?"  
  
"Oh I'm very curious about what kept us from playing along!" I smirked, looking at her.  
  
"Well, I think I know perfectly. You just had a magic cock..." She winked at me, we both burst into laughter.  
  
"Alright. I have to go, Lucy. You keep that elf fed and full of this." She tapped my balls and waddled to the bedroom. "Good stuff!"  
  
"You are welcome to come by any time, Lola!" I suddenly felt exhausted. I collapsed on the closest chair and escorted Lola with my eyes as she turned to my bedroom to get dressed. My nuts were absolutely defeated.  
  
We had a lot of fun today and I knew it was bound to repeat soon. Lola was one stubborn dwarf and I think Neeya was growing fond of her.  
  
Well, now would be a good time to say I had enough sex and ballbusting for today, but we both know I'd be lying horridly...


End file.
